Meet Spencer's Brother
by NCIS PLL and BROOKLYN99 FAN
Summary: Spencer Hanna Emily and Aria visit Spencer's brother Timothy McGee, set in around the 8th season of NCIS. I'm rubbish at this is is my first fanfic so i really hope you enjoy it please R&R it would mean a lot. Rated K but i doubt it is. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

In Spencer's room everyone checked over everything that they packed,

"I cant wait to see everyone you guys will love them they are amazing," Spencer said to the girls.

"What are their names?" asked Hanna

Now Emily and aria joined them in a circle to see what their names were,

"Well my brother Tim but everyone calls him McGee or as tony says-" spencer was interrupted by Emily

"Tony?"

"Let me finish, tony is his co-worker they tease each other all the time but they are like brothers. Tony calls Tim, McGeek because he graduated MIT with a degree in computing science. Then there is Abby, my favourite, she's a forensic scientist I would say the smartest in the group of,"

 _Tim… Abby… Tony… Ziva… Gibbs…Ducky…and_ Jimmy, Spencer thought counting the team

"Out of what?" Aria questioned

"I'm counting" spencer snapped "seven, then there is Gibbs no-one calls him by his first name except Ducky-don't ask ill get onto him in a min, and jenny did as well-

"Did?" Emily Hanna and aria asked at the same time

"She died about three years ago she was the director, anyway Gibbs is the boss, like he is the boss of most people except the people not on his team or the director his boss in the agency, then there is Ziva, she's another of Tim's co-workers, she is Israeli, mixes up sayings and words like once she said you cant make an omelette without breaking a few legs not eggs also she was Mosad and her father is the director of it, next is Ducky he is an older man who is Scottish and studied in Edinburgh he is the medical examiner and he also likes to tell stories about other cases which they work on at the moment-" Spencer paused due to Hanna's confused look,

"Hanna?" Spencer asked looking at her friend, by now they had sat down on Spencer's floor.

"I don't get what you mean by case," Hanna, still confused, said

" They all work for NCIS didn't I mention that" Spencer asked looking at her three friends around her

"NO!" they all shouted

"Oh so-" Spencer was interrupted yet again by a phone ringing, all girls checked their phones when Aria said it was hers and smiled.

"Sorry guys be one min please wait for me I want to hear more about the team" Aria exclaimed

"Who is it?" Emily asked

"Just…no-one-" Aria was cut off by Hanna's snort

"Yeah right you should have seen your face when you found out who it was" Hanna joked

" Be right back" Aria said as she exited the room.

" _Hi" Aria said as she answered the phone excitedly_

" _Hey I thought you were going to D.C I can hear a washing machine?" asked Ezra_

" _We are but our flight leaves in 2 hours so were leaving now" Aria said_

" _Could I drop you guys off?" Ezra asked yet another question_

" _The girls still don't know remember" Aria reminded Ezra_

" _Okay call me when your there. Love you" Ezra said_

" _Love you too see you when we get beck bye." Aria replied_

Emily Spencer and Hanna listened closely

"I think she might be seeing someone" spencer suggested

"Me too" Hanna added

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked Hanna and Spencer

" It sounds like a guy on the pho-" Hanna was interrupted by Aria walking back in the room

" So carry on" aria said noticing that the girls were listening

"Okay, so then the last one of the group isn't really apart of the group hi is Ducky's assistant, Jimmy or Palmer as Gibbs and Ducky call him, tony calls autopsy gremlin because he's tony. I think I've said everyone- wait no, are any of you girls planning on having a girl called Kate or Caitlin of Katy" spencer asked the girls

"Yeh why?" Hanna asked

"DON'T mention the name at all!" spencer exclaimed

"WHY?" they all asked in unison

"Kate was there before Ziva and she was shot six years ago by Ari Haswari, he was about to shoot Gibbs in his basement when Ziva shot him bec-" spencer was interrupted by Emily asking why

"Well Ziva worked for Mosad then so gibbs asked her to prove she was worthy of being trusted by Gibbs but no-one knew that Ari was Ziva's half-brother and she did that just to show Gibbs that she is trust worthy. Kate is still very missed by Tony, Tim, Gibbs well everyone especially Abby they were best friends, so just don't mention the name , okay go to the airport." Spencer finished.


	2. Secrets

NCIS- Emily's POV

We arrive at NCIS and are greeted by a woman not small but not tall either she was in-between. She and Spencer hug and the three of us look at each other in a confused way.

"guys this is Ziva" Spencer explains, she must have seen our faces

"Ziva these are my friends Hanna, Aria and Emily" she said pointing to us"

"nice to meet you" Aria interjects, whilst sticking out her hand

Just before anyone could say anything else a tall dark haired man came around the corner looking at his phone.

"Whats taking you so long Gibbs and Mc-" he stopped dead in his tracks

"Mini McGeek how are you?" he says excitedly

"um, fine thanks Tony" Spencer replies

"uh, um forget about us ?" Hanna interrupts their convocation

"no, guys this is Tony" spencer introduces us to him

"what about the mini mcgeek thing?" I ask

"because Em my brother is called McGeek so I'm mini mcgeek" spencer explains

SQUAD ROOM- McGees POV

I hear six people laughing as the elevator doors open

And through the bull pin comes my sister with her friends, Tony and Ziva

"Tony, Ziva MTAC Gibbs is wait-" I was cut off by Gibbs shouting down from upstairs

"HURRY UP YOU TWO IVE NOT GOT ALL DAY! HI SARAH" he turned around and walked through the door.

Tony gave me a 'you could have told us he was waiting' look

"I tried DiNozzo but he cut me off. I was just about to say he's behind me isn't he but he's in MTAC, right Ziva" I replied

"no but someone else is …" she said

"who is then?" I ask Sarah and her friends who I have never met "I'm sorry Sarah who …?" I asked pulling her out of her train of thoughts

Sarah then replies with "oh yeah this is Aria, Hanna and Emily"

She then turns around to where the girls are stood near Ziva's desk whispering

"yes?" she asks them

"I thought I heard Sarah not Spencer, actually twice now from your brother and the man upstairs" Aria explained the reason they were whispering

"Gibbs, and who is behind me" I ask

"oh yeah I forgot she was here-" Sarah told me

"she" I whispered to myself "hey Abs"

"oohhh, I wanted to see how long I could be here without you knowing" Abby told me

"Sorry-" oh shit I apologised

By now Sarah had turned around and her and Abby both said at the same time

"never say your sorry" I ended them by sayng

"it's a sign of weakness, I know"

"why you up here Abs" I asked

"well for one I heard that Sarah or Spencer and for two" she replied whilst bending down next to me and whispering in my ear

"you know, Gibbs Tony and Ziva aren't here so …"

"no because when that happens Gibbs will be behi-" I was cut off by one of Sarah's friends Hanna, I think said

"what are you two whispering about?" she asked

Me and Abby share a 'don't tell them' look

"nothing" we replied simultaneously

ABBY'S LAB- 3rd person

Abby Spencer Aria Hanna and Emily walked into Abby's lab

" What's going on with you and Tim" Aria asked

"Timmy and I are friends" Abby replied

"and-" Spencer said

"no no no no, please" she quickly interjected

"ok then" Spencer said

They walk into the back of the lab and lock the door

"okay lets share secrets!" Hanna suggested

"okay ill go first, I…im….im gay!" Emily said looking like she was going to cry

"its fine em no one will judge you" Aria reassured her

"ill go, my real name is Spencer but my father calls me Sarah so that's why Tim and Abby and everyone call me Sarah" Spencer explained

"I have a crush on a someone" Hanna said

"who" Spencer asked

"Caleb" Hanna replied

"why?" Emily asks

"Come on he lives in my house" Hanna replies

"Wooow" Abby says

"Abby you're the last one" Aria said

"no you" Abby replied

"ok I'm going out with someone" Aria admitted

"I knew it, who?" Hanna questioned

"his name is Ezra, he's smart, funny and I really like him like a lot" Aria replied

"do we know him?" Spencer asked

"yes and once you said he was cute, right in front of me!" Aria explained

"I've said a lot of guys are cute. But I don't know an Ezra" Hanna pointed out

"you may know him as Mr Fitz-"Aria replied to Hanna

"OMG really!" all three girls practically screamed, Hanna with Excitement

"who is that?!" Abby asks

"our English teacher" Spencer told her

"wow really how hot is he on a scale from one ten ?" Abby ask

"here" Aria said while getting a picture on her phone and showing her a picture

"okay" she flicks through some and found one with two people with paper bags on there heads

"excuse me but what is this?" she asks

"which one is it is it the one-?" she asks hastily

"calm down its just the one with two people and they have paper bags on their heads" Abby said

"oh okay" Aria said

she hands her phone back to her and then she realises it is her turn and she starts to think of one and then a massive one comes to mind,

"okay my turn" she says enthusiastically

All four girls turn to her

"I'm going out with someone "Abby turns to Sarah

"who?" Emily asks intrigued

"Timmy-" she was interrupted by Sarah

"REALLY so you started it up again after what like seven years?!"

"yeah and" she turns to get a CAF-POW and sees someone stood at the door listening to our convocations

"TONY what are you doing!" I shout and opened the automatic door

"I might have been listening you talk" he says innocently

"what did you hear?" Aria asks

"only Abby here talking about her and McGee and if it was Gibbs I mean he would kill him because he is the-"Tony is cut off by Emily coughing. He turns around and sees Gibbs coming through the lab he turns back to her and whispers so she and the rest of the girls can hear because they don't know

"your not supposed to do that!"

"yeh don't it is sooo funny what happens Gibbs slaps them on the back of the heads especially tony!" Abby whispers "Hey Gibbs I was just talking to the girls about-" she was cut off by Gibbs

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted

"yeah boss" Dinozzo replied

"dead marine, Quantico Ziva and McGee are waiting" Gibbs said to Tony

"okay boss" Tony replied walking out "see ya Abs, Sarah and friends" he pulled his signature smile

"Gibbs this is-" Abby was interrupted by Gibbs

"sorry Abs gotta go they're not going to wait all day,"

"I thought it would have been the other way round" Abby replies, Gibbs then walks out of the door and towards the elevator "see ya boss man!" Abby says

"he's…yeah" Emily implies

"you get used to him actually I'm his favourite!" Abby tells them

CRIME SCENE- Tony's POV

I pull Tim over to the side where no one can hear us

"so a little birdie told me you and Abby are…together!" I say to him in a hushed tone

" No, who told you that?!" He replied

"Abby, well she was telling your sister and friends" I tell him

"oh that's fine then cause Sarah can keep a secret" He tells me

"so you admit it!" before he could answer Gibbs calls us "come on you two"

We started walking back to the body talking, when a man comes from behind the tree with a gun. Before I could acknowledge what was happening Tim was on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest.


End file.
